


Nympho

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, Inexperienced, M/M, Master/Padawan, Nympho, Riding, Rimming, bossy bottom, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin was fourteen when it started.<br/>Obiwan came home to a naked fourteen year old in his bed.<br/>“Master, please,” He rolled over and batted his eyelashes, obviously knowing what he was doing. “Let me sleep with you,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nympho

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction. No profit. Sex with minors is bad. Behave yourselves. Enjoy fiction as fiction.
> 
> Written for the Star Wars Kink meme on Dreamwidth for some lovely Anon who may have my soul.

Anakin was fourteen when it started.  
It was the middle of the night, Obiwan had stayed out on a mission, Anakin had stayed in their quarters for studying. Obiwan came home to a naked fourteen year old in his bed.  
“Master, please,” He rolled over and batted his eyelashes, obviously knowing what he was doing. “Let me sleep with you,”  
“Anakin, no,” He deftly pointed at the door. He was tired, too tired to be shocked shenanigans. He would process this in the morning.   
“But you always let me sleep with you when I was younger,”   
Obiwan sighed and yanked back the covers letting the cold air do it’s work to get the naked teenager out of his bed and sending him scurrying back to his own room.  
This was not the kind of sleeping that had been done five years ago with a fully clothed child with vicious nightmares.  
……………………………………………………………..  
A few weeks later Anakin climbed into the freshener with him. The youth grabbed a sponge and started sudsing up his back, stepping closer he reached around to sudze his master’s chest, pressing his naked form against Obiwan’s back. Obiwan tensed.  
“Anakin, get out,”  
Anakin winced, gradually lowering the sponge, stepping off into his own corner to finish showering.  
………………………………  
After that, on a minor mission Anakin kept trying to push his body closer to Obiwan. Shoulder to shoulder as they moved around corners, Crouching around his back, Backing into him when he felt the need to retreat. So much touching.  
“Anakin, will you stop?”  
Anakin grinned weakly, guiltily.  
…………………………………………  
After a particularly exerting saber practice Anakin took Obiwan’s hand and placed it on his frantically beating heart, slipping it casually into his tunics. Obiwan smiled, and Anakin smiled back, slowly shifting the hand to brush over a firm nipple.   
Obiwan jerked his hand away.  
………………………..  
Obiwan was scolding him now. Not for his constant advances, but for some other thing, Anakin wasn’t paying attention; it could have been anything really. His master’s face was red, begging him to have some common sense, some respect. Anakin hid his face in his arms, Obiwan grabbed him by the wrist.  
“Are you listening to me?!”  
Anakin looked at him defiantly, then smoothly leaned over the table and planted a kiss on his lips. Quick. Short. Chaste. Probably not listening to Obiwan.  
“Uggghhhh! I don’t know what to do with you!” Obiwan threw his wrist and stormed off.  
Anakin shrugged to no one, propping his face on his hands, watching his master leave. This was kinda fun.  
………………………………………  
He tried the bed again, this time with his master already in it. He was in his sleep tunic and nothing else. Barefeet padded into his Master’s room.  
Obiwan was already asleep, hair laying messily across the pillow. Good. Easy prey.  
Walking up to the bed he swung a leg over and straddled his master, layers of blankets between them.  
Obiwan awoke instantly, shocked, lower body pinned down by his Padawan.  
“Anakin, what are you doing here?”  
“I was lonely,” Anakin looked at the blankets, soft pout on his face,   
“You have your own bed,” Obiwan propped himself up on his elbows, trying to be firm, but more confused than anything. He was still concerned about the boy’s nightmares, and tried his best to help.  
“I can’t,” Anakin licked his lips nervously, “I’d rather sleep with you,”  
“I can tell. Can you tell me Anakin, what has gotten into you lately?” He was tired and just wanted to go to bed. If it was nightmares he would cave in and let the boy sleep here on separate layers of blankets.  
“Puberty,”  
….Obiwan shook his head. He hadn’t heard that.   
“I want you Master. I want you to hold me,”  
Obiwan sighed shaking his head, “I understand you’re young Anakin, I-“  
“-I want you master,” His blue eyes were enough to drown in. “I need you. Let me be with you,”  
“You don’t even know what you’re asking for,”  
“I know what I want,”  
“Then tell me what you want, just to make sure I’m not assuming the worst in you,”  
“I want you to have sex with me,”  
Obiwan sighed lookin down, close to laughing and crying, “I thought so…..You’re too young, Anakin. Why am I always right?,”  
Anakin fixed him with a look, “You and Quigon slept together.” He stated accursedly.   
“I was much older than you the first time me and Quigon slept together,”  
“How old were you?” He pried, leaning in closer, letting his sleep tunic slip down his chest in a way that would have been tantalizing if Obiwan was interested…  
“Eighteen,”  
Anakin’s eyes bugged out, falling forward a little bit for emphasis, “I’d die if I wait that long!”  
Obiwan chuckled, “It’s a good exercise in self control. You can always find someone closer to your own age, or take care of the problem yourself.”  
“It’s not as fun myself,” Anakin shook his head, “I want you, master.”  
“Well, you’re too young for me.”  
Anakin pouted, “Well, what about when I’m fifteen?” Then he looked like he had an idea, “For a birthday gift?” Obiwan hated that look.  
“You don’t give someone that for a birthday gift,”  
“For a teenage boy you do,”  
“Oh god, Anakin, no. Ok? No.”  
“How about we do everything but sex?” He rolled his hips over the blanket grinning.  
‘No, my very young Padawan,”   
“Please Master?”  
Obiwan grumbled, how was he going to get out of this?   
He breathed, “You want to put your clothes on, go back to your room, and forget about it,” ….It was worth a shot.  
Anakin stared at him blankly before cracking up laughing, rolling over beside him, cradling his arm. “I’m sorry, I want this too much to be weakminded about it,”  
Damnit  
“For my birthday?”  
Obiwan sighed, “…..Maybe….Can I just go to bed now?”  
Anakin curled into his shoulder smiling, giving him a small peck on the cheek, purring. “Can I stay here tonight?”  
Obiwan grumbled, “Only if you stay under your own covers,”   
………………………………….  
“You know we’re not even supposed to be doing this,”  
“C’mon, Padawans sleep with their Masters all the time, no one says anything. It’s like underage drinking,”  
“They do not! And underage drinking is something that’s very dangerous,”  
“You slept with your master,”   
He wished Anakin would quit bringing that up.  
“My birthday was months ago….” He whined.  
“And I’ve needed to fight you off with a stick since then,”  
“Please?” Anakin pouted, “I want you to take my virginity,” Anakin coyly dropped his tunic, slowly revealing his wiry body. No bulk yet, all sinewy muscle. He was just about Obiwan’s height now, the boy would surely surpass him in a year or so.   
“There are many different ideas of virginity….,” Obiwan swallowed,  
Anakin laughed, pushing his master back down on the bed. “Then, I want you to take what I can’t do myself…”  
“And just what can’t you do yourself, judging by the noises coming from your room every night?”  
Anakin rolled his eyes, “Things with a partner….You know. Things I want to give you…. Or if that makes you uncomfortable, think about it as what you could give me….” He ran a hand along his Master’s thigh.   
His cock twitched. He’d be lying if he said his student wasn’t attractive, he had no doubt the boy would grow into a beautiful young man. But Anakin’s current age….. Their age gap in general…. The fact that this was his Padawan, his apprentice, someone he was supposed to be taking care of….. This was wrong. This was very wrong.  
“Anakin, I can’t. It’s not right, you’re too young,” He went to push the kid away, Anakin fought back, pushing himself closer.  
“But we waited! I’m old enough to understand what I’m getting into. Don’t treat me like a kid, because I’m not,” He was frustrated, he wanted this….   
“You have no idea how juvenile that statement makes you sound,” Obiwan rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. Why was Anakin always such a headache?  
“I don’t like anyone my age. Would you prefer if I find a random guy at a bar? You know I can get into them,” He wiggled his eyebrow. Boyish, challenging….  
“Is that a threat?”  
“Maybe,” Anakin teased, licking his lips. “I want someone older…” He wanted Obiwan to know left to his own devices he wasn’t going to choose any of his approved options. “It’s you, or its going to be some guy you don’t know. And my first choice is you,” There was no other choice.  
“You’re my student,”  
“And you’re my Master, I want to submit to you,”  
Obiwan scoffed, “Then submit to me and stop this whole thing,”  
“No,” Anakin gently pushed his master back onto the bed and kissed him. “I want it to be you. I want to choose who I get to be with and what they mean to me. You mean a lot to me, Master,”  
“We could be expelled for this you know,”  
“I know,” Anakin kissed him again, hand gently holding his Master’s wrists, one running through his hair. “If you didn’t want me, you’d fight harder,” He opened his masters tunic, feeling his warm chest.  
“What if I’m not because I want to protect you?” Grudgingly he sighed into his Padawan’s touch, “Anakin, you’re always getting yourself into trouble,”  
“And you’re not?”  
“You’re always dragging me into trouble,”  
“If you didn’t love me, you wouldn’t follow,”  
“I don’t love you,”  
Anakin gave a sad smile, “You’re right, this isn’t love, I’m horny and I’d do this to anyone, ...............but I’d prefer it were with you,” He added quickly, smiling.  
Obiwan didn’t meet his eyes. He knew he loved the boy, cared about him, was still debating and conflicted over whether or not he wanted him but…. If it wasn’t him, Anakin would definitely find somebody worse.   
“Ok,” He sat up, shifting the younger boy back and he removed their tunics. “You can have me, but on one condition,”  
“Yes Master, what is it?”  
“Don’t get attached to me,” Obiwan knew it was already too late….  
…  
“So, you said you wanted things with a partner? You know where you want to start?” Obiwan gave him a coy smile, there was no turning back.   
“I have a pretty good idea,” Anakin leaned down his master’s body, scooting back, going straight for the laces on the other’s trousers, pulling at them. Smug he was getting his way.  
“This has been something I’ve wanted to try,” He gave his master’s underwear a quick lick before pulling them down just enough to get what he wanted. He gave it a few more licks, testing it out, testing his master’s reaction. Obiwan jumped at the contact and Anakin ran one firm lick up the length, before doing his best to take as much as he could into his mouth.   
Obiwan flinched away, he felt Anakin smile around him, working his tongue against him inexperienced.   
“No foreplay at all?”  
Anakin took a moment to think, before popping off wetly to give a few deep hurried kisses and petting his master’s hair before returning to his task.  
“I hardly think that counts,”   
Anakin mumbled something around his cock in reply, pulling back to suck on the head.   
“You know, that’s not how you give a blowjob,”   
Anakin snorted, wrapping his tongue around the organ, rolling it back and forth.  
“You need to move your head. Keep the suction and bob it a little. Try to go down as far as you can,”  
For once the boy obliged eagerly, enthusiastically sinking his mouth down as far as he could bobbing, chocking for a moment, tears in his eyes.  
“Be careful! And Ah-! And watch out for those teeth,”   
Anakin bolted up, expression saying how sorry he was.  
Obiwan reassuringly petted his hair, playing with his braid, “Your tongue feels good, just try not to be so eager,”  
“I like how it feels on my end, Obiwan, this isn’t about you,” Always looking for a conflict…. He went right back to what he was doing; Kissing at the tip, licking, nipping him, bobbing every once in a while, eventually trying to take more. Lots of moaning. It was wet. Drool was everywhere, and his Padawan seemed to be having a great time.  
Eventually said Padawan pulled off, pained expression, trail of drool following him.   
“My jaw hurts,” He tenderly felt it, as if unable to believe such a thing.  
“That happens,” Obiwan smiled, rubbing the boy’s jaw for him. “Are you ready for something else?”  
Anakin nodded. He’d grown painfully hard from the blowjob, shaking badly from his need to come, the amount of precum he was leaking should have been embarrassing if he were to acknowledge it. He’d taken care not to touch himself during the blowjob, he had slipped two fingers inside himself unable to help it, needing to feel more.  
“Turn around and kneel on the bed,” He did, arms shaking with excitement. 

This was it. He wiggled his hips in anticipation, waiting for Obiwan's fingers. He'd stretched himself in the shower beforehand, and his skin was still soft with oil.  
He felt a callused hand run down his rear. He grit his teeth, burying his face in the pillow. The wait was killing him. A finger ran down his crack, circling his pucker before thumbs spread him apart.   
He tensed, something wet touched his opening. Something wet and warm, and dexterous erotically worming it's way into him, playing with his rings of muscle. Anakin screamed, clutching the pillow to his face, hips arching uncontrollably, large hands holding him down.  
"What is that?" He panted, barely able to get any words out.  
He could hear Obiwan chuckle, "My tongue. Tell me young one, have any of your fantasies contained anything like this?"  
Anakin's eyes rolled back in his head, muscles tensing. No, no he had never ever imagined anything like this. It felt so dirty. A tongue? There? Ohhhhh..... from now on he'd be taking ideas from his stuffy old master.  
…  
“Ah-Ahhhhhhhmmm! –stop touching me there! I thought you were going to fuck me!”  
“I am fucking you!”  
“You’re fucking me with your tongue!”  
“Yeah, and you love it. Look how wet you’ve gotten the sheets,”  
“I want you to fuck me with your cock!”  
“Can we please stop using this word ‘fucking’, It has no finesse to it,” Obiwan licked around the boys rim, planting kisses to the sensitive skin. Beard scratching young ass cheeks.  
“Stop! You’re going to make me cum!”  
“Isn’t that what you want?”  
“I want to come from your cock!” Anakin grabbed the bed harder, biting the pillow, face flushed from arousal. He was leaking terribly, ready to burst at any moment, voice shaking.”Touch me!” He reached a hand out to tug at his balls, prolong his orgasm. Obiwan surged his tongue deeper, thrusting it in and out. Anakin screamed, grasping at himself as his orgasm hit. Spurts of thick liquid soiled the bed as he ground his hips against Obiwans face. The older man supported him as his body spasamed, it was unreal. He was a shuddering mess, Obiwan flipped him over stroked the last of his seed out of his over sensitive cock, engulfing the organ and sucking, this time facial hair tickling the inside of his thighs. He couldn’t stop his body from moving, it arched and it bucked and eventually sunk down on a pair of callused fingers sending pressure directly to his prostate. He passed out. His heart was beating a million miles an hour and this was…. This was too much. This was heaven.  
Drool and lube leaked out of him as ObiWan set the unconscious boy on the bed, painfully hard himself. Anakin was a handful, but it was it was nice to see him so satisfied.  
Obiwan sat back on the pillows next to the boy and began to slowly jerk himself off imagining the boy’s soft lips and his bright eager eyes, padawan braid tickling his leg, moans of pleasure from the boy…. Young body vulnerable and begging.  
He closed his eyes, focusing on the breathing, not the happily fucked out fifteen year old cuddling a pillow next to him. The boy was beautiful, hair dishelved, skin glistening, emitting calm feelings and utter peace, so content. Obiwan looked away.  
This was still wrong. He shifted to leave, in favor of finishing himself in the bathroom. A floppy hand caught him on the thigh.  
“I’m not finished with you,” Anakin smiled giddily into the pillow. Obiwan sighed and continued to get up. Anakin scrambled up from the bed, body still rubbery from orgasm. “Stay,” He pulled his master backwards. Obiwan could have fought him if he wanted to, Anakin was still unsteady, blissin his eyes. The boy was intoxicating. He let the boy push him to sit against the headboard, cock still out, still hard.   
“I still want my birthday present,” Anakin leaned over him, palm on his bare muscular chest, semi-hard youthful cock brushing against his larger one.   
“I gave you your birthday present, you need to wait another year for the rest,”  
Anakin smiled hazily, straddling his lap, rubbing his ass on the older man’s cock, “You know I’m not going to do that,”  
Obiwan groaned, shuddering at the touch. Bare skin on bare skin. Anakin was still wet, his balls were warm and heavy against Obiwan’s belly.   
“Why do you always need to fight me?”  
“Why do you always need to fight me, Obiwan?”  
“Because I’m the master and you’re the padawan-ack! Stop that,” Anakin had started rubbing his body over the length of his master’s cock, teasing but no penetration,  
“Why do you always deny yourself what you know you want?” He gently pushed Obiwan farther back, older man under his spell. “Being a Jedi is a constant exercise in self restraint-un! Being a functional civilized being requires self-restraint,”  
“Mmm,” Anakin nodded knowingly, lining his master’s organ up with his entrance, “I don’t want to be civilized or functional,”  
He slowly slid down onto the intrusion. Obiwan’s legs stiffened. Anakin petted his master’s face, “It’s ok, I want this,” He kissed his Master’s nose. “it’s ok because it’s you. I want this because it’s you,” Fully seated he began to rock his body back and forth, to grind his body into his master’s, to become one. He kissed Obiwan again. “I love you, you know that?”  
“Anakin, you’re not supposed to love me,”  
“But I do,” He experimented in moving a little, lifting up a few inches and lowering himself back down. There was a slight tingling but minimal stretch and pain.   
“You’re taking this really well, Anakin,” He petted the boy’s face, fisting his braid, bringing the end close to kiss the hair.  
“My dildo’s bigger than you are,”  
Obiwan choked, eyes flying open, “I didn’t need to know that,”  
Anakin threw his hands up defensively shrugging, “I wanted you to know you weren’t going to hurt me!” He bucked his hips and rolled them again, “Besides,” A darker expression haunted his face, “I like you better than my dildo. You’re warmer,” He thrust his hips down for emphasis, “And your texture is better,” Another jolt. “Synthflesh has nothing on you,” He shook his hips feeling his master move inside him. Sighing he arched his back, pulled up and sunk all the way down again. He smiled, looking into Obiwan’s eyes. “I like this. Thank you,” He kissed his master, softly, tenderly, cock continuously growing harder.   
His thin arms encircle broad shoulders.   
“Such a sweet boy,” Anakin laughed into the kiss,  
“You don’t say that everyday,”   
“I normally don’t have a reason to,” Obiwan petted the youth’s hair, pulling at the short ponytail. Anakin pouted.   
“I think you like when I’m not sweet,”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah. I think you’re excited that I’m such a cockslut,” He raised himself all the way to the tip before dropping himself all way down, suddenly grimacing at the unexpected jolt of hitting deeper on his insides than normal. He paused before doing it again wincing.  
“Are you sure my cock isn’t too much for you, little ‘cockslut’? I thought you said your dildo was bigger than me,”  
Anakin snorted, “It’s not like I get much experience riding a dildo,”  
“Would you like me to give you some experience?”  
Anakin smiled devilishly, biting his master’s neck, “Oh, yes please,” He started bouncing his hips.   
Obiwan’s hands clasps around his buttock, gripping that small ass possessively as it did it’s best to milk him. He could feel Anakin clenching as he raised and lowered his body, picking himself up then dropping his weight roughly. The bed shook with the boy’s efforts. Wet noises could be heard from their union, which Anakin seemed to revel in. Obiwan arched his hips up to meet his padawan’s thrusts. He saw stars. The young man above him was truly magnificent. Faintly muscled chest eye level, slick with sweat. Pert nipples. Obiwan couldn’t help himself, he reached forward and suckled one of those brown nubs.   
Anakin tensed and spasmed, hard cock nudging the other’s abs. “Ahhh Ah!” He reached back to support himself on the other’s knees, continuing his thrusts. Obiwan was close.  
He kneaded that small, soft ass, skin warm and pliable. He helped pick up the boy and drop him on his lap over and over again, and Anakin went wild withering, reaching a hand forward to tangle in his master’s hair.  
“Fill me up,” He shook his hips, “I’m empty, I need you. I want to feel you come in me,” He quickened his pace, and Obiwan couldn’t take it anymore.  
Quickly he flipped the boy over on the bed, pinning him by the ankles, ass up in the air; he started thrusting. Anakin groaned and smiled underneath him, free hands gripping the sheets. “Yeah! Like that,” He was breathless, his body was jerking on his own accord, he could feel obiwan’s muscles grow even tighter as the man’s orgasm wracked through him. His pace grew erratic and he pushed Anakin harder into the mattress, kissing him hard as he shot his load. Anakin moaned, ushering Obiwan closer, wanting to take it all. He could feel the thick white fluid coat his insides and it was intoxicating. He felt so full. So good…. Oh. He orgasmed himself, clenching around the dick, milking it even more. His master’s pupils were blown wide. His own release smeared over his chest. They rode the waves of bliss for what seemed like eternity, but that eternity would never be long enough.   
They fell panting onto the bed, Obiwan releasing his apprentices legs, nuzzling into the boy’s sweaty hair. Anakin wrapped shaky arms around his master, pulling him closer, making sure he wouldn’t leave.   
High on the feeling of relief, they fell asleep. 

The next morning Obiwan tried to pretend it didn’t happen, carefully untangling himself from his apprentice, but Anakin’s arm wrapped around his neck as he was trying to leave.   
“It feels good not being a virgin anymore. Arent’ you glad I didn’t wait until I was eighteen?”  
Obiwan shook his head, pushing the boy away. Anakin held him back and kissed his shoulder. “That was fun, Master. We should do it again,”  
“Anakin! We can’t,”  
“Why not,”  
“It’s against all the rules,”  
“I like going against the rules,”  
“Anakin!”  
"What?!"  
"What am I going to do with you!?"  
Anakin smiled cheekily, "Fuck me into submission,"


End file.
